


Bringing down the house

by ioniclightning



Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Danger, M/M, Romance, Rough Kissing, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioniclightning/pseuds/ioniclightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dangerous situation brings Charles and Erik closer together. Erik has to give it his best to keep Moira and a wounded Charles safe when the situation turns dire. More Raven and some Hank. There is blood and shooting in this one, the applying pressure to gunshot wounds and rough kissing. I'm thinking of making this a chapter later in my previous two works, as they works well together. Finally some long-awaited tension relief :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing down the house

Charles ran across the lawn. Mist clung to the distant trees and there was a spectacular sunrise going on over the hilltops. His blue eyes were focused on the stables however.  
He stopped in front of the beams that marked the entrance, catching his breath. Placing one hand on the thick wood, he peered into the interior of the building. 'She gets like that sometimes,' he said. 

Erik stood hidden in the shadows beyond. His back to the light, a hand pressed to his forehead. Breakfast had not gone well between him and Raven. I need to leave this place, he thought. He grinned sheepishly, Charles would have to fine someone else to-  
'Erik?' Charles leaned forward for a better look. 'Are you even in there?'  
A grin slid onto Erik's face and he turned around. The clever remark about mind-reading powers stuck in his throat.  
Charles stood framed in front of a burning sky. The orange light touched lightly on that dark hair, that pale skin. It made the blue eyes more radiant than should be allowed so early in the day.  
Erick blinked and breathed out slowly. A frown crossed his brow, he'd forgetting what he'd wanted to say. 'Yes,' he retorted a little grudgingly. 'I'm here.'  
Charles at the ground, taking the lack of banter as a bad sign. 'Look, I'll talk to her about this. It-she's just curious about-but she shouldn't have pried like that.'  
Erik stepped out of the shadows with a grin. 'I can handle the questions of noisome teenagers. Just, not before my second cup of coffee.'  
Charles chuckled and shook his head. 'You'll have to change your demeanor, my friend. She'd not used to get a response out of someone this early. Compared to my grunts and vacant stares, you are a morning-person in her eyes.'  
Erik imagined how those grunts might mix with the rustle of sheets. The blue eyes staring at the ceiling in vacant... He shook himself and cleared his throat. 'I'll get used to it,' he said. 'If I'm going to help you find another happy member of our gene-exclusive group.' He coughed and placed a hand to the back of his neck. 'You said you found someone?'  
Charles brightened as always when his favorite topic was touched on. 'Yes indeed, and not very far from here either. It's odd, but I can't get a clear view of the mind, like there is something missing. I wanted to check it out today, so I called Moira....You could have the day to yourself for once?' He smiled up at him, 'for a person who is used to being alone, I can understand the strain of constant company can be a bit overbearing.'  
Erik placed a hand on Charles shoulder. 'Wouldn't want to miss out first recruiting, Charles. Who knows, something might go wrong.'  
Charles stood still for a moment, 'I don't think it will be dangerous. From what I got off Cerebro this is a peaceful man. Almost like he has no thoughts at all. A little odd, but certainly not a danger to anyone.'

Charles slumped into the passenger seat, massaging his temples. 'I see no reason for you to need your own car, Raven.'  
Raven sighed, scooting into the backseat behind him. 'If you'd let me get my license I could drive.' Charles turned around to look at her. 'Erik can do that, he's an excellent driver.'  
She looked at him in the eyes. 'I want my own car. Maybe I don't always want to feel like we're going to a parent-teacher conference.' Erik grinned at her from the rear-view mirror, hidden behind his sunglasses. 'Maybe don't act like a petulant child, then.' Raven rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. 'I should have gone with Moira and Hank.'  
Erik started the car. 'This is going to be fun.'

Gunshots echoed through the alleyway, mixing with the thundering rain.  
Hank pressed his back against the wall, blood from a cut across his forehead mingled with the relentless rain. 'They can't be far behind! What if they gain on us?'  
Raven stood with her legs apart, breathing heavily, a steel pipe in her hands. 'They'll regret that.'  
Hank blinked the water from his eyes, his glasses had been lost in the scuffle. 'Who are those guys?They made the room collapse around us.'  
Raven breathed in and shivered. 'That was the mutant we were looking for.'  
Hank shook his head. 'The one standing behind all those drugs?'  
Raven gritted her teeth, 'the drug dealer, yes.'  
'You were really impressive in there. You kicked that guys face in.'  
'Not impressive enough, Hank.' She blinked an there was fear in her eyes. 'I-I believe someone was hit when they split us up.' Her eyes shifted to yellow and back again, 'there has to be another way in!' 

 

Charles's eyes unfocused and his lips parted. Erik held him in his arms, pressing the blood covered hand against the wound in his side. 'Charles!' The blue eyes strained to focus on him.  
Moira kept her gun aimed at the hallway. Through the bowels of the abandoned bank the sound of pursuit got closer. She looked back at them, her eyes big with fear and concern. 'They're coming!'  
Erik glared at her. 'Then shoot some more of them!'  
The pursuit rounded the corner, Moira turned and fired. The shot splintered the wall beside a man's in white and he ducked back. She hit a woman in the leg and she went down screaming. The man in white fired at her from behind the cover. She slammed her back to the wall and shook her head.  
Silence, pierced by screams. 

Moira kept her gaze pointed to the hallway, resting her arms, ready to take another shot.  
The man in white shouted at them, a voice that got louder with every word. 'You die here! You die! You die! Die! DIE!'  
The ceiling and walls began to shake. Sand shifted down from fresh cracks in marble.  
Moira looked up with pain in her eyes. 'He'll collapse the building on us again.'  
The shouting from the hallway became deafening, bringing destruction down around them. Erik shifted his weight, still holding Charles against him. 'Moira get over here!' He extended his arm to the further wall. A colossal steel door stood half opened, marking where once the value of the bank had been stored. Moira ran towards them as the stones began to fall.  
Erik felt the weight of Charles against him, it was nothing compared to the steel door: A dark spot he felt like cold in his mind's eye. Cold that that stood in burning contrast to the blood Charles was loosing with every frantic heartbeat.  
Erik pressed the man against him. With a shout of anger he wrenched the circle door from the steel enforced concrete. The veins in his neck and arms stood out of his skin as the weight flew towards them. It hailed stone and masonry, the voice shook the world into rubble. Moira slipped and fell beside them. 

Erik felt his body grain against the strain crushing down on him. Charles struggled to breathe, his heartbeat pushing the blood out quicker, soaking their arms.  
I'll take it, Erik though. All the noisy teenagers in the world can come knocking me out of bed every day for the rest of my life. Let him live. Just let him live. He pinched his eyes shut and shifted the weight to the side, where it crashed down. The ceiling was gone and the rain from above met them, hammering on the debris, draining the blood from Charles shirt as it washed over with more.  
Erik tried to hold onto him, pressing his head to his ear. 'Stay here Charles. Focus on me.'

It wasn't over. The man in white stumbled forward into the now bright room. The ceiling was gone.  
Moira raised her gun and it clicked. The man in white smiled. He looked at the wall behind them and breathed in. 

Erik.  
Erik blinked. Charles fought against the pain. Fought to transmit this last thought. The arms held him dangling over looming darkness. Plate!  
Erik extended his hand and the man in white froze, a dazed look swam to his eyes. Erik turned his palm and the man moved, dragged by his own head. A puppet on a string. Erik smiled but it did not reach his eyes. 'Metal plate.' He twisted his arm, making the man dance over the debris. Suddenly he slammed his arm down. There was a dull thud and then silence. Not even the air trembled now.  
Moira breathed out a shudder.  
Raven climbed in over the rubble, through where once had been a wall. Charles lay motionless. She stumbled towards them. So much blood. Her voice broke as she clung to the cold arm. 'Charles!'

 

As Charles opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Erik' fixed gaze. He looked round and saw Hank standing next to his bed, clipboard in hand, readjusting an Iv-bag with blood. Charles swallowed and spoke with a voice coming from far away. 'Raven?'  
Hank nodded toward the door. 'I sent her away to get some rest. She's been sitting here for the past night and day. Moira is ordering us take-out.'  
Charles frowned. 'No one in this house can cook.'  
Erik shrugged, 'I offered to make pancakes, but there were no takers.'  
Charles chuckled, which brought pain to his face. He winched as the needle in his arm stung him. 'I just can't imagine you cooking pancakes.'  
Hank turned halfway through the doorway. 'That's why the vote for Chinese was unanimous.' Erik's scowl hastened his departure and he closed the the door.  
A quiet feeling filled up the room. Erik stood and turned away. 'That was pretty bad.'  
Charles nodded and managed to smile. 'You do need practice' -he gasped- 'deflecting bullets.'  
Erik's face showed real pain as he rounded on him. 'They started firing all at once. There was little room to protect everyone.'  
Seriousness came back to the blue eyes. 'I am joking, off course. I don't think we would be alive, any of us, if you had been absent.'  
Erik sighed. 'It gives me the creeps thinking about that.' He nodded at him. 'Thanks for the tip.'  
Now it was Charles turn to look away. 'I can't believe I didn't pick up on that. That plate prevented me from getting a better impression.'  
Erik looked at the stricken figure, those fragile arms laying on the sheets. He stepped closer, in that moment Charles looked back at him. They looked at each-other.  
Charles licked his lips to speak, looking down at his chest. He took the tiniest breath, fingers clenching the crisp sheets. You know-'  
The door burst open and Raven walked in. Never in his life did Erik stand straighter as in that moment. Charles just stared at her. A wave of relief washed over her face as she stormed inside the room. 'You're awake!'  
Charles couldn't suppress a smile, 'yes. But it will be some time before I'm up and about again.'  
She hugged him a little too tight and the blood left his face. Charles gasped. 'Careful.'  
Raven yanked herself away, turning towards the door in the same movement. 'I'll get Hank back to check on you, double-check.' She shook her head, breathless for a moment. 'You really had me scared to death, Charles.'  
He swallowed, 'I'm just glad it was me getting shot and not you.'  
She smiled, raising an eyebrow. 'I can take care of myself quite well, as it turns out.'  
Charles smiled back. 'You're still not getting a car.'

The click of the closing door left them alone. Charles looked up at Erik. 'Kiss me.' Erik was upon his prey before Charles could think. He took the professor's jaw in one hand, kissing him with hunger.  
Charles grabbed the black turtleneck sweater, breathing in Erik's scent, kissing back.  
Erik gripped the dark hair and pulled. He spoke against Charles neck, nuzzling him. 'Be more careful with yourself.' Before Charles could say anything, Erik kissed him again.  
Charles winched as Erik gripped his hair tighter. Erik bit at his lip and slid his tongue inside his mouth. A moan from Charles made him press his fingers against the pale skin, placing kisses underneath the jawline. He had to restraining himself from not sucking a claiming mark.  
Charles had his head pressed into the pillow, strong hands grasping his wrists. The steely eyes looked down at him,-  
-Footsteps in the hallway made them break apart. Charles looked up at the other man. 'We're doing this again.'  
Erik smiled an endearing smile at him. Charles' dark hair was a mess, the previously pale cheeks had a deep red flush to them. The sight made his lips part. 'Soon, I hope.'  
The hunger in Erik's voice made Charles blush deeper, which brought the room down spinning around him.  
Hank knocked and opened the door. Erik had a supporting hand on Charles shoulder. Hank closed the distance to the bed. 'I'm just in time it seems.'  
Erik nodded distractedly, not letting go.


End file.
